


Noble House of Riegan

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I promise it's a fluffy ending, Idiots in Love, Sad and Sweet, a little bit of angst somewhere, concerning the Hero Riegan, mentions of Cethleann, mentions of Indech, mentions of Macuil, mentions of Seiros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: Set before 3H main story, revolving around the life of the Hero Riegan before he went down the history and founded House Riegan.An alternate history where he's not tied up with Nemesis's group.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

He immediately knew she was one of the daughters of the Progenitor God, for only they have that green hair and pointed ears, moving with fluid gracefulness in their white gowns. She has half of her hair braided loosely, ideal for putting tiny flowers inbetween as decoration.

She have lived longer than him though she doesn't seem to be a day older than any woman his age, and maybe have longed loved someone that is irreplaceable in her heart.

For a humble hunter like Orfeo Riegan, he knew she's someone that he can never hope of having in his life. And yet when he had first gazed upon her, he has been struck by her beauty as she walked around the clearing in the forest where he was suppose to hunt for some boars.

He has no idea why a woman like her would go for a stroll in a dangerous area. There's no saying when a wild boar might stumble upon her and attack her.

"Who's there?" She suddenly asked aloud, making the hunter jump in surprise.

Did she notice him from this distance? How keen is her senses anyway?

He considered leaving, since he presume her kind has no interest in the likes of him.

But his feet have minds of their own, walking up to her, knowing that this is his only chance of ever talking to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, though she made no move of running away or attacking him barehanded.

Orfeo gazed upon her, soaking in her beauty and hoped that her hearing isn't that keen enough to hear his heartbeat that has sped up now that he's face to face with her.

"Who're you?" she asked again, looking over at his somehow handsome rugged features. "You're not from around here, aren't you?"

"Forgive my intrusion, or interruption, Your Ladyship." Orfeo bowed as smoothly as he can like those insufferable nobles he had to deal with at times. "I'm Orfeo Riegan, a hunter of sorts tasked to hunt down some troublesome boars. I was looking for wild boar tracks and did not mean to alarm you."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Wild boars? There's no such thing here. This area is blessed by the Progenitor God's presence and thus killing any wildlife here is prohibited. If you want to hunt, go do it somewhere else."

"Ah, yes, well... Yes, I'll do that..." Orfeo fumbled for his words.

Man, she has quite the commanding presence despite of her gentle look.

He started shuffling backwards, awkwardly trying to give her a smile but it probably looked like he's grimacing or have bitten into a lemon.

She continued to watch him walk backwards, and a movement in the shrubs caught her attention. A little deer with white spots and small antlers came running out in panic when it saw the hunter and bumped into him, its antler grazing the back of his leg and making him stumble and fall onto the ground with a loud thud.

His surprised shout startled the young deer further as it ran towards the lady who reached out to calm it.

"What on earth...?" Orfeo cursed out loud, feeling the burning sensation where the deer had ran its antlers on.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I don't think I'm okay. I think my buttcheek landed on some sharp rocks..."

The lady frowned at him as she let go of the deer and it walked away. "I wasn't talking to you, sir."

Orfeo only flushed at that, then glared at the deer who looked back at him before scampering off.

He gingerly stood up as she came closer to him.

"Sit down." she ordered him, pointing to a nearby boulder.

"Huh?"

"Sit down." She insisted. "I'll check on your wound."

"It's barely a scratch, Your Ladyship..."

"Sit."

Orfeo did as he was told and she started checking on the underside of his thigh. He watched her hover a hand over it and a warm pulse of light that he recognized as healing magic started patching him up.

"Your Ladyship...you really didn't have to waste healing magic on the likes of me..."

"Selene."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Selene. I don't like being addressed as Your Ladyship when I'm off duty from the Temple."

She finished up healing him in no time, and Orfeo has no idea how to make his exit even less embarrassing.

She stood up and gave him a nod as some kind of farewell before she turned away to continue with her stroll.

Orfeo gazed at her retreating figure, stowing the memory of her healing him for the future when he's feeling down. It's not every day you get to be that close with the children of the Progenitor God, unless one lives in their area.

If only coin isn't too tight and his non-existent religious inclination holds him back, he would have followed her and asked to live there so he can be close to her.

He then snapped out of his daze and frantically patted around his body. Finding what he's looking for, he got off the boulder and ran after her.

"Lady Selene! Wait!"

She frowned, turning to look at him. "What?"

"Er, here... As, uh, thanks for healing and telling me this area is off limits for hunting." He said as he held out his hand. She raised an eyebrow at it.

"I don't think I've done–"

"Oh, please, just take it." He said as he took her hand and pressed the item into her hand. He then winked at her and resisted the urge to kiss her hand before taking off, waving to her cheerfully and tripping over a tree root.

She only watched him, dumbfounded, and looked down at the item he gave her.

It's a necklace.

It looks well made.

She turned it around in her hand.

Why would he carry such thing around? Did he intentionally came to that area, waiting for her? Or is this a gift he meant to give to someone else?

What a strange human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a first name for him, and since I've been obsessed with trying to make an Orpheus & Eurydice type of story for Claudeleth for the past days (and still coming up dry for a plot)...  
> Might as well give the name to him
> 
> And Selene bec...Riegan's crest is a moon


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir Cichol. It's been a while." Selene greeted him when she saw him enter the Temple. It has been a few days since she met that strange man in the forest, and she sometimes wonder where his work have taken him.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well, Selene." Cichol told her. "Have you heard from Macuil?"

"Macuil? No. Was he suppose to come here?"

Cichol blinked at that then let out a low laugh. "Ah, I see. Never mind. It looks like he lost his nerve yet again...seriously, he should get a move on."

Selene frowned at him, wondering what he's talking about.

"How is little Cethleann?" She asked as they walked to her office, hidden at one side of the hall.

"She's not so little, anymore, Selene. She's five and getting into lots of trouble. She loves jumping off into the water to catch fish for her mother."

Selene laughed at that as they settled down on the soft cushions.

"It must be nice to have a family..." she said wistfully, to which Cichol only rolled his eyes to.

"How about you settle down with Macuil then? Indech surely wouldn't mind if his sister marries his friend."

Selene grimaced at that, as if disgusted. "Sir Cichol. I see Macuil as an older brother. And he sees me as a younger sister. I don't think that would work out at all."

Cichol shook his head at that. "For someone smart as you two, you sure act like fools..."

"Not everyone can find love like you did, Sir Cichol. So, what brought you here? Surely not to nag me on my private life?"

"Part of it." Cichol chuckled, seeing her pout. "I jest. Seiros wanted to know if preparations for the Progenitor's remembrance rite is ready."

"Of course. We never miss any celebrations for her. Is she coming with the young Wilhelm?"

"Most probably. She has taken quite a liking to him, I wouldn't be surprised if she settles down with him in the near future."

Selene pouted at that. "Won't that cause problems? I mean...we're different from them..."

"Well, if they do end up together, it'll be proof that our race and theirs can have a strong bond and coexist peacefully."

As soon as he said that, a priestess came barging into the office, panicking and out of breath.

"Lady Selene! Please come quickly!"

"Huh? What's wrong? Are we under attack from...whatever still trying to kill us?"

The priestess shook her head at that. "No, milady. We found a man severely injured in the forest and it's beyond our capabilities. Please, you must hurry."

A cold sense of dread passed through Selene, her mind going straight to that man she met previously.

But surely it wouldn't be him? He should have left the border already.

She quickly moved, followed by Cichol who asked for informations on how they stumbled upon the man and the circumstances regarding him.

Selene let out an audible gasp when she recognized the clothing on the man even before she sees his face, as the other acolytes placed him at the bottom of the altar.

It's him.

How did he end up this way?

She knelt down next to him, looking over at his wounds.

Stab wounds and some marks around his neck and arms. His face is quite beaten up as well.

Pushing all the questions coming to mind, she started on the process of healing him while Cichol ordered a room and some clean bandages and water be brought in.

When he still won't stop bleeding, she instructed an acolyte to get her a dagger to make a half inch or so cut on the outside of her palm, deep enough for some blood to come through.

It may be not enough blood to replace the ones he had lost. But infused with magic, she could probably extend his life. Probably.

Sweat rolled down Selene's forehead as she concentrated on keeping him alive. It took her fifteen minutes or so for his wounds to start closing up but it's still not enough.

His shallow breathing have steadied somewhat and some healthy color have returned to his face that isn't bloodied or bruised.

"Selene, that's enough." Cichol told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can't overexert your healing. The toll on your body will be too much."

"He's still not out of danger."

"He has stopped bleeding all over. You did fine. Let the acolytes take over now and bandage him up."

Selene nodded at that, taking a deep breath to calm down and watched them take him to the prepared room.

No wild animals could do such thing to him. Which means his own kind have done that to him.

She shuddered at that.

Humans are the worst. How could they do that to a man?

It's not farfetched that they'd probably cut off a man's head and leave it somewhere for the public to see how powerful they are.

Can their race and the humans really coexist like this?

Or will Seiros and Wilhelm make a strong law against such violence?

Ever since the Progenitor went to her sleep, the humans have been acting strange as if they have all knowledge and strength to conquer the world.

She carefully stood up, staggering a bit that made Cichol reach out to steady her.

"You should rest."

She shook her head. "No... I'll look over him until he wakes up."

Cichol helped her into the room and instructed for the other acolytes standing by to get her some water.

"I hope you're ready for whatever the result is when you gave him some of your blood." Cichol said somberly as he helped her drink the cold water. "We don't know what the draconic blood would do to him. It could go either way..."

"I know. He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

It took a few hours for the rescued man to wake up, and all the pain that wasn't able to be healed away by magic slowly seeped into his senses. He winced as he tried to sit up, looking around his foreign surroundings.

He looked down, noticed that his clothes have been changed into clean simple ones, probably a staple in the place, and got surprised to see the lady he met some days ago has her head laying on the bed, her hand loosely holding his.

Warmth came creeping up his face, feeling her slender and soft hand against his calloused ones.

He tried to inch his hand out before anyone could misinterpret things but she woke up to his slightest movement against her hand.

She sat up and he got greeted by how adorable she looks with a messy hair and a faint red mark on her cheek where she had rested it on her arm.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, concerned. "Are you aching anywhere? Do you still know your name?"

He smiled at her, placing a comforting hand over hers.

"I'm aching all over, my lady. But I'll be fine now that I've seen you again. I was afraid I won't see you before I die."

That earned him a whack to the forehead, making him cry out in pain and Selene remembering that he's also severely injured in that area.

"Oh no. I'm sorry..."

"No, no.. It's fine. I deserved that, I guess..." He laughed before looking around curiously. "What's this place?"

"It's the Temple dedicated to the Progenitor. The acolytes serving here found you in the forest, almost dead."

"Oh..."

Selene sighed, a worried frown on her brow. "What happened to you? I thought you left the area that day..."

"Oh, I did. I tried. But I encountered some poachers on the way to the border and I saw them tying up a deer that looked like the one that ran into me...I couldn't let that crime go, you know. That deer specie is now special to me because it gave me the chance to know your name."

Oh right.

His name.

What was it again?

Selene didn't bother listening to his tale of bravery of fighting off poachers, freeing the deer, how they physically tortured him and left him for dead in the forest.

Their meeting was special to him because he got to know her name but she had brushed it off as nothing, and didn't even bother remembering his name.

Noticing the dazed look on her face that he's familiar with since he'd seen it on many occasions from other people, the man smiled at her sheepishly.

"You forgot my name, didn't you?" he asked with a laugh, making Selene flush in embarrassment. "Don't worry. I'm accustomed to it. The name Orfeo is quite forgettable. But people do know me as the best hunter around so it balances out, I guess."

"No, no, no... It's not like that." Selene said to him, flustered at being too easy to read in regards to that matter. "Of course I didn't forget your name. I was...thinking of food. Yes. Food. To bring over for you."

Orfeo blinked at that then smiled warmly at her, as far as his painful face will let him.

"Thank you kindly, my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

Orfeo decided to stay in the Temple and live there with Selene and the acolytes when he finally got better after a few weeks, helping them get their meat by hunting down some game that they are fine with consuming. While there is a market available near the temple, sometimes the people inside the temple itself have some specific cravings that he volunteered at the drop of the hat to get for them.

He learned that the place they're living in is called Zanado and their people were called Nabateans among themselves. Orfeo isn't sure why they'd bother hiding their real name behind the 'Children of the Progenitor God'. Then again, hearing the word 'Nabatean' have that otherworldly feel that he's sure his own kind wouldn't appreciate and accept, so maybe it's a good call to change their names for outsiders.

It was a hard adjustment for him living there since they mostly eat fish and rabbit meat, for they rarely consume the fatty meat of pork or chicken.

They eat pheasants on special occassions though, like that Remembrance rite for the Progenitor.

And man, he wishes it's always the Remembrance rite.

At first, everyone's wary of him for staying but when they soon found him charming to a fault and sincere with his actions that they finally welcomed him in their midst.

And also because they noticed that the Head Priestess is fond of him. Whenever she's off duty, she's always seen being accompanied by the hunter during her strolls.

Time passes, with the two getting closer. Indech, who came to visit his half sister, noticed their unnatural fondness for one another.

He would have preferred that she end up with Macuil in all honesty, but if the many years they've known one another and Macuil couldn't bring himself to confess...

Well, that's his loss then.

One morning, Orfeo stood outside the temple with a basket of food and a good bottle of honey wine that Indech gifted him to share with Selene. He thought her brother would not accept him easily, seeing that there's a lot of differences between them.

"Sorry, did I make you wait? I had to arrange a few things..." Selene asked him as she came out of the temple doors, garbed in her casual white gown. He oggled at her for a moment, still stunned by her beauty.

"Oh. No. Not at all." He replied. "Shall we get going?"

He followed her out to the forest and into a clearing they found in their previous stroll and thought it's a nice place for a picnic. Spreading the blanket out and settling down, the two of them enjoyed their day.

They talked idly of things, until Orfeo went off tangent about the different kind of mushrooms and told her everything about them. While she has no interest in them particularly, seeing him light up and talk about things he like puts a smile on her face.

"I wonder if they'll let me have a mushroom farm somewhere here." He mused out loud. "Growing edible mushrooms so that you won't be in danger of ingesting poisonous ones is worth it. Though I also have to make sure no wild animals come and eat them first..."

"We could probably arrange that. It'll probably help the acolytes collecting them. They don't say it out loud but they hate walking around the forest, looking for edible mushrooms. The senior ones often tease the younger ones for touching a poisonous mushroom..."

He laughed at that. "Sounds about right. My mentor was the same with me until I realize he's being mean to me. Didn't realize fungi mentors are the same everywhere."

"I'm pretty sure mentors find it amusing to tease their students for being too confident in their skills."

"Are you like that with your acolytes?"

She smiled a guilty smile. "One must find some kind entertainment every now and then."

"Wow. I didn't realize the Head Priestess would be like that. I've always revered you but now I know you're one big mean ol' Teach."

She pinched his cheek at that. "You're troublesome too, you know."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, yes you are. Remember that one time you pretended to be hurt again but your acquired healing abilities have already kicked in and I wasn't really needed?"

"Well, my ribs was still hurting back then." He replied defensively. "And... Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about this...ability. What does it mean exactly?" 

She shrugged as she popped some fruit into her mouth. "Blood transfusion between our race and yours have never been done before. Maybe you'll have a longer life span than most humans. Though I've noticed your healing ability is only active when you're fighting off wild boars or wolves...wonder what that means..."

Orfeo hummed at that thoughtfully. 

Longer lifespan huh?

That means...he probably have a chance now?

Weeks passed, and their closeness resulted to them announcing their marriage. He still couldn't believe that she agreed to marry him, or that everyone would welcome the idea.

Maybe the talks about the Children of the Progenitor being standoffish and cold towards the human race are false after all. They're only afraid of getting attached to people with shorter lifespan compared to them.

He feels a bit bad that they stole the thunder from Seiros and Wilhelm as the first inter-marriage, but hey, not his fault if those two are still tiptoeing around each other.

Their union resulted to fraternal twins, and things are finally looking up for Orfeo.

A strong, beautiful wife. Beautiful children. Beautiful community for them to grow up in.

His life sure changed a lot from the day he met her.

The only person he has to tiptoe around is a certain Macuil, who seem displeased of their union. From what he had gathered, the man has been trying his best to win her hand in marriage, even her brother gave him his blessing, but Selene chose a normal human.

That got to suck for the man, and his antagonistic stance is understandable.

Orfeo was out one day, doing his usual hunt for the day. His arrow would have found its mark if not for a stray javelin coming out of nowhere and stealing his prize.

Annoyed, he looked around carefully and found a man approaching the dead animal.

"Hey. Who're you?" Orfeo demanded as he aims his arrow at him. "You're not from around here, so you're not allowed to hunt in this area."

The man turned to look at him coolly as he picked up his spear. "I didn't realize this forest belonged to anyone. There's no Duke here. And I assume you're from around here, seeing that you are hunting for food?"

"That's none of your business. Who're you?"

"Leander Blaiddyd. And you?"

"Orfeo Riegan."

The man in front of him raised his eyebrows at that. "The renowned hunter? Everyone said you're dead since you haven't shown up in any of the towns you frequent. There are also those who said they killed you for interfering in their plans."

Orfeo blinked at that. "Huh. You've heard of my name and actually remembered it?"

"It's quite a strange name, you know. Hardly forgettable."

"Says you, who have a strange name as well. I have a lot of people who forget my name but know me for my skill."

The two of them stared at one another after that, with Orfeo sighing and stowing away his bow and arrow.

Well, he has no choice but to go hunt down a good deal in the market then. Maybe some merchant got their hands on a healthy game.

"Well, you should leave this area as soon as possible. And the deers are off limits."

He made his way back home, and not even halfway through, he knew he's being followed.

Man, this sucks.

He can't bring a random person back home.

There's a reason why the Children decided to stay in the canyon, mostly away from human civilization.

He sighed, and took the longer way home, trying to shake off his tail.


	4. Chapter 4

Three years passed and it's quite obvious that both of his children bore the same weird power he has obtained through his wife's blood.

Though one seem to be more potent than the other.

They both don't know what it means so they didn't bother with it too much.

They spent their days in domestic bliss, though there are times he screwed up and spent days sleeping in the dormitories set aside for the acolytes.

He even get teased by them, laughing at whatever minor screw up he did. But at least they know not to prod at him if the situation is serious.

Orfeo had returned to the canyon one day after a good hunt for some wild berries (his wife specifically asked for them for some reason) to find it burning, the smell of blood thick in the air, and some of them are running for their lives.

Dropping the basket of berries, he bolted straight to the temple where his family is.

On his way, he noticed men in black robes throwing their fire magic all over the place and some directly towards the Children.

He made quick work of them with his bow, retrieving his arrows as he pass through.

Who are they?

And how did they find the right path in the forest?

The only few people who knew the right path is Wilhelm and a few of his subordinates.

Did Wilhelm...betrayed them? Surely not. He's head over heels with Seiros...

When he reached the steps to the temple, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. When he turned to use the side entrance to have a better chance of surprising the enemy, he saw Cichol holding his two crying children.

Relief went through him as he ran up to them.

"Sir Cichol!" he panted, giving him an appreciative look and looking over at his children, pressing kisses on their head. "Where's my wife?"

"She's still inside. You must take your children and hide. I'll go help her."

Orfeo shook his head at that. "Please, take my children to safety. I'll go get my wife."

Cichol only looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Please, be safe."

They parted ways, with Cichol being careful with the children in his arms and Orfeo, with renewed vigor, snuck into the temple with his bow ready.

He found his wife fighting off a man much larger than she is with her staff and magic. He recognized him even from afar.

Nemesis. Renowned criminal.

There's a big bounty on his head, one Orfeo did think of trying on getting since the reward money is more than enough for him to settle down and maybe establish an inn somewhere in the East.

So, his group managed to get in the canyon.

But how?

The only other person Orfeo met outside was Blaiddyd.

Which was years ago. And he's sure he lost him before.

Does that mean Blaiddyd was one of them...? But he looked so dignified and have honor...why would he be one of Nemesis's?

Surely they couldn't have scouted the area for ways to get in? Everyone in the community make sure to mask their tracks. The merchants get their wares into the city by wyverns as well.

He nocked an arrow, aimed at the grunts surrounding his wife and let it loose. He followed it all up with sure headshots, killing them on the spot.

Nemesis doesn't seem to be bothered by his henchmen dying around him as he cornered the Head Priestess to the altar behind her.

Orfeo aimed his next arrow towards Nemesis, releasing it and lodging it in his arm. He would have let loose another arrow if not for someone hurling dark magic at his direction and knocked him unconscious.

His fleeting thoughts were that of his wife's name.

When he came to, he saw Indech leaning over him, wiping his brow with cold towel.

It's an unfamiliar place.

"You're awake... Thank the Goddess..." Indech said with a tired smile. "I wouldn't know what to do with the twins if you die as well. I'm not really that good with children that small..."

Orfeo gingerly sat up. "Where are we? Where's Selene?"

Indech shook his head at that. "We're in a camp near Wilhelm's town. He's sheltering the survivors. You were knocked out for a few days...As for Selene, we couldn't find her body so there's a good chance that she's still alive and taken hostage by those beasts. But they've also taken..." He trailed off, sighing. "Seiros is devastated..."

Indech then held out his hand. "We found this back in the temple. I believe this was your first gift to my sister."

Orfeo took the item and saw the necklace he had given her on their first meeting. And somehow, it remained spotless of blood.

Or maybe they had cleaned it up for him, not wanting to upset him with that sight.

He struggled to get out of bed, not really keen on knowing what else they've taken.

They have his wife. She may be still alive.

"Where are you going? Your injuries aren't fully healed."

"I have to take back my wife."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Better to die trying on getting her back than wait here, twiddling my fingers!"

"And how are you suppose to find them?" Macuil interrupted as he entered the room. "Why weren't you with her when they attacked in the first place? How can we trust you?"

The two of them glared at one another, with Indech pressing his fingers to his temple.

Cichol said Macuil is spending time on helping Wilhelm organize some troops to find those criminals, so why is he here?

"You don't have to trust me if you don't want to." Orfeo said finally as limped past Macuil. "But I'd be damned if I have to wait around when time is of the essence..."

Before he could fully exit, he heard Macuil say, "She's pregnant with your second child. She wanted to surprise you with that news upon your return...You better rescue her or else..."

Learning about that info, Orfeo hurried on and found his way to Wilhelm's home, where the Lady Seiros is still grief stricken. Wilhelm only sighed as he ushered the hunter away from her, since there's nothing they can do for now.  
  
"Let me look for them." Orfeo suggested. "I can still make use of my contacts to track them. We can still rescue those they have taken captive..."

Wilhelm only shook his head. "Too dangerous for someone injured like you. We'll send someone else."

"No, I can do it. Please." Orfeo's voice cracking in desperation. "This is my wife... I need to save her. Let me search for them. Please. Just give me enough rations for the road. I swear I can find them and bring them back."

Wilhelm sighed, only patting him on the shoulder. "Rest up first. I'll see what I can do."

Orfeo knew dismissal when he hears it and, dejected, he went over to where Cichol is with his children.

His little angels were fast asleep with Cethleann after playing.

He can entrust them to Cichol for the meantime.

"Sir Cichol... I have a request..."

"Indech have notified me of your plans." Cichol told him, crossing his arms. "I would normally object to such reckless plans, seeing that you have two young children. But you have proven yourself to be a capable tracker... I'll try to get you some supplies. Go watch over your children for now."

The day wore on, with Orfeo spending time with his children, watching them play and run around with Cethleann when they all woke up from their nap.

When nighttime came, he tucked his sons away into their bed, kissing them fondly and tucking away the necklace to the eldest twin while to the youngest, he gave his wedding ring looped in a leather cord.

He held back his tears, not wanting to think that this might be the last time he'll see them.

Praying to whatever God watching over them, he snuck out to the spot where Cichol is waiting for him with his supplies.

"Don't die out there." Cichol reminded him. "I will help Indech look after your children. But please, return safely to us."

Not trusting himself to speak, Orfeo nodded and got on the horse, securing his new weaponry to himself.

"I'll send word once I've tracked them. Have Wilhelm ready his troops to take back what has been taken from us."

With that, he took off, not once looking back to the place where he left his children.

It took him several months of tracking them down, to the point that a letter from Wilhelm found its way to Orfeo, stating how he's disappointed in him for taking off on his own. But hey, at least Orfeo gets more funding since Wilhelm gave him a writ stating that he can withdraw from his coffers from anywhere should he need it.

Huh. Maybe not all nobles are annoying and useless after all.

Months of searching and following the traces of Nemesis's group led him to a place near the border to the East.

He found their group that seem to be moving out from the ruins nearby, some of them equipped with weaponry that Orfeo doesn't recognise what material they're made of. Caravans were parked near the trees, and Orfeo wondered what's in them.

Have they pillaged the ruins? He didn't know Nemesis had a sideline as treasure hunter.

Leaving his horse in a well hidden spot, he snuck towards their group, close enough to hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"That bow sure is annoying. I didn't know weapons like these can be picky with their owners." One of them said to Nemesis. "Maybe we can make do without that weapon. We're pretty much more than that woman's forces by now anyway."

Nemesis only chuckled darkly at that. "Maybe. Prepare our troops and gather them near the mountains. We have to strike them before she can muster up her allies. We have to end the lies her people have been preaching."

Careful with his footsteps, Orfeo snuck around them and stood next to a nearby caravan which he assumed to be their food rations.

If he could sprinkle some poison in there, then that would probably solve a few things. He lifted the cover and was disappointed to see no food in there.

Instead, a few assortment of weaponry were in there. One stood out to him though.

A ridiculously large bow that seem to be made of the same material as those Nemesis and his cohorts wields.

There's something in the red glow of the gem in the middle that calls to him.

Looking around carefully, he snuck in and picked the bow up, and immediately got seized by overwhelming grief unlike anything he ever felt before.

He stared into the gem, as if hearing a little voice crying into his ears.

And strangely enough, it's Selene's voice he's hearing.

No...that can't be right. He's imagining things, because he's near the location where she may be being held up in.

Taking the bow with him, thinking it would serve a purpose on his escape of this area and rescue his wife (hey, they did say it's unwieldy, they won't miss it when it's gone), Orfeo made his way back to his horse and hurry on to send a message to Seiros and Wilhelm.

Halfway through, he saw Nemesis talking to one of those black robed figures. He carefully picked his way to eavesdrop on them.

Any information is welcome after all, before he goes off being the flashy hero for his beloved.

"As exemptional as they are, be careful on using those weapons." The black robed said to Nemesis. "Not everyone can use them. We don't know the effect it would bring if a different Crest bearer use a weapon not tailored to them."

Nemesis only rolled his eyes at that, obviously tired of hearing the precautions.

"Are you sure these won't break during a battle?" Nemesis asked. "As impressive as they are, being created from the remains of those creatures..."

"Draconic bones are sturdier than any metal in existence. And can deal more damage, don't worry."

Orfeo looked down at the bow in his hand.

Their...remains?

Do they mean... The people they have abducted?

Is he...too late on saving his wife?

"And if you think you found someone worthy of using that bow from that priestess's remains, send them over."

At that, Orfeo's vision turned black, his world crumbling around him.

He lifted the bow in pure anger, using one of his normal arrow on it. In one fluid motion, he released it, the arrow seemingly enveloped in magic, and it struck the blackrobed figure through the skull, killing him instantly.

Nemesis whipped around and found Orfeo standing there with the bow that's been causing a lot of trouble because they couldn't find a match.

Angry tears runs down Orfeo's cheeks as he nocked another arrow and aimed it at Nemesis, who only grinned as he took out his sword.

He released the arrow and Nemesis only sliced it, revealing his weapon has also been modified to be a whip.

Orfeo continued to release his arrows as he retreated to where he had hidden his horse. Upon reaching the spot, he quickly rode back to where Wilhelm's troops are waiting for him as back up.

He had retrieved his wife.

Even if he was too late to save her.

When he finally got away and got back in the safety behind Wilhelm's defensive structure, Orfeo finally let himself cry his heart out as he held onto the bow he had taken from Nemesis's camp.

If only he had been stronger before.

If only he didn't humor her request to get wild berries.

Then she would still be with him and their children, waiting for her second baby bump to grow.

She would have been mad with worry for him as he risk his life in battle alongside Wilhelm and the others, telling him off that what's important to her is him coming home alive.

He then promised to her, through his tears and pain that is wrecking through him, that if ever the gods will it and have their souls be carried into new vessels, that he will protect her to the end.

  
**EXTRA** :

The battle with Nemesis had come to an end after five years of war, with Seiros and Wilhelm prevailing over their enemies.

Indech and Macuil looked at one another, a silent agreement forming between them that they no longer want to be bothered with humanity. They have taken what's important to them, and murdered her in cold blood.

They have accused the Children as being monsters, but they themselves have murdered innocents to craft their weapons of war. Humanity is the worst monster that had ever walked on their lands.

Cichol enveloped his daughter, Cethleann, in a tight hug. She had persuaded him to join them in the last two years of the war, having grown tired of waiting anxiously for him to come home.

Orfeo Riegan had almost lost his life in battle against Blaiddyd and Fraldarius. Thankfully, he only lost an arm, marking his end of career as a Master Archer and making it harder for him to hug his fast growing children.

After things have settled down, with Wilhelm being proclaimed the new Emperor, and the Elites being executed, Orfeo found himself yet again in the noble's presence, surrounded by the higher echelons.

And this time, with the second worse news of his life.

"To you, Orfeo von Riegan, I bestow the title of Duke, for exemptional services rendered beyond recognition. And I also hereby bestow Knighthood to you." Wilhelm said to him.

Orfeo's eyes darted around nervously.

Is he allowed to decline? Will he get executed if he refuse? He was set on living a simple life with his children somewhere, and maybe put up an inn with a deer as its signage, in honor of his beloved, so that she may look over their family in the generations to come.

Yeesh. What does he know about being a noble?

Maybe he can use the deer in his coat of arms if they'll insist on him taking this role. If they won't let him, he'll just go over the border and live there with his children. He heard the people living there were nomads so maybe they'd take pity on him or something...

After the ceremony, Seiros looked over at Wilhelm.

"I think you made a mistake."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Riegan's appointment."

"He was married to the Head Priestess, wasn't he? Surely she wouldn't marry a common lout–"

"No. I don't think his full name has 'von' in it."

Wilhelm was silent for a moment. "You sure?"

"Yes."

The Emperor only chewed his lower lip at that before shrugging. "Well, he got to live with it now. He's free to think of it as my petty payback for going off on his own years ago..." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Present day Fodlan, after a Roundtable Council Meeting**

Byleth stood around Duke Riegan's office, looking through the books stacked in one shelf.

Claude's family sure collected a lot of books not found in the Monastery's library. She ran her fingers over their spines, wondering if she'd have time to read some of them if Claude would let her borrow a few.

She heard the door open and she turned to look, seeing Claude enter the room in different clothing.

She stopped breathing for a moment, letting her eyes take in the changes his new clothes brought to him.

He looks...more mature looking now.

Who knew a change of clothing can change his boyish look to something that would attract women ten times more than usual? She's lucky that Claude likes her or else it'll be hard to get his attention at all...

And that exposed skin of his is kind of distracting. As if inviting Byleth to nip at them.

Gods, if Sothis was still around, she would have retched at those thoughts. Or scold her for thinking impure thoughts, despite of being a healthy, adult female.

"Hey, sorry Teach. Took me a while to get changed. I don't know why Nardel had to rush me." Claude told her as he stopped in front of her, noticing her stare. "Teach?"

Byleth blinked at that, then cleared her throat guiltily, looking away from him.

There's still a war going on. She needs to be professional about this.

Claude decided to corner her against the bookshelf, placing both hands on either side of her head.

"Liking what you see, Teach?" He teased her, earning him a light jab to the rib. He coughed out a laugh at that, massaging his side.

"Liking the result of your teasing?" she asked bemusedly.

"Yeesh, Teach. You didn't have to do that... You're a big meanie to your favorite Golden Deer."

"I never said you're my favorite."

"You didn't have to say it out loud. Everyone knows I'm your favorite since day two."

"Day two?"

"Well...I thought your favorite was Dimitri in all honesty. Back then when we first met..."

"What made you think it's one of you? What if my favorite Golden Deer is Flayn?"

Claude pouted at that. "You're only saying that to appease Seteth."

Byleth crossed her arms at that, thinking. "Speaking of Seteth... Have you noticed him being... Strange?"

"Define strange. Because the way he's obssesive over Flayn's safety is unreal."

"Before we left, he said he had always felt kinship with me..."

Claude frowned at that. Was Seteth hitting on her?

That's unbecoming of him.

"Oh, he does, huh?"

"Well, to be honest. I feel the same way with him."

Claude huffed at that, pushing away from her, not hiding the fact that he's offended. Byleth laughed at his reaction, holding onto his wrist.

"Relax, Claude. What I mean is I think of him as an older brother. Like with that Guardian in Lake Teutates when we got dragged by Leonie and Linhardt. I could tell the Guardian held back on me when he faced me. And that he seem...happy? Something along those lines. I want to visit him again if I can..."

"So, you feel kinship towards... Reptiles? Is that why you're fond of my wyvern? I know Seteth can come off being cold, but man, you're cruel to compare him to them, Teach."

"I didn't mean it that way, Claude. Please don't tell Seteth."

"What about my other wyvern, though?" Claude grinned teasingly at her. "I wonder if you'll also have some...kinship. Though I have to introduce you two first."

Byleth blinked. "Another wyvern? What are you talking about?"

Claude wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, placing his hands on his hips. Involuntarily, Byleth's eyes went down there then smacked him for being naughty in front of his professor.

He laughed at that, enveloping her in his hug.

"What were you thinking, Teach? My father sent my favorite wyvern from home. She's waiting in the stables."

"Oh..."

Claude then pressed a kiss onto her cheek. "Well...Seteth did say something weird to me back then too. Says that I'm the embodiment of all mischief the Hero Riegan ever caused in his lifetime. Like as if he's walking around again. Seteth can be really weird at times, as if he knew them personally."

"Isn't it kind of an insult to your ancestor to be compared to you?"

"Why are you so mean to me, Teach?"

"Perks of being your former mentor. I've seen all of your stupidity when you were younger and you can pretend all you want that you're cool and collected now, but when you saw a cat lying on the ground several years ago, you thought it was dead and you banged on my door to help you. I really thought it was an emergency... "

"Hey, I thought so too... Whoever planted those catnips needed to get scolded. That cat had too much of it."

"Dad planted those for them. He found them amusing. It was our favorite past time when he's off work, watching the cats."

"Oh..."

Byleth slipped her arms around his midriff, making Claude smile.

"Finally dropping the strict professor act? Knew you couldn't resist."

"Well... Seteth did say that whenever he sees the two of us, he sees a young wife and her husband he used to know being foolishly in love..."

Claude pursed his lips at that, framing her face in his hands. "So...it's okay if I kiss you now because our relationship is Seteth-approved? We won't get any privacy like this once we're back in the Monastery. Little Deers barging in their parents..."

Byleth laughed at that. "So you view yourself as a parent for your fellow Golden Deers?"

"Sure, why not. It's actually quite hard to get them to cooperate. They only listen to their mom." He told her before pecking her lips lightly. The two of them chuckled at that as they continued to share little kisses, until Claude couldn't help himself and kissed her fully.

He's met with Byleth's equally searing response in a kiss, and the two of them bumped into the heavy table.

"Hey, Teach?" Claude murmured against her lips. "Can I confess something? Promise you wouldn't laugh at me?"

"If it's overly dramatic, I might."

Claude bit on her lower lip at that, making Byleth chuckle.

"Go on then, little Deer."

Claude sighed, caressing her cheek gently. "When you went missing.. I wanted to look in every corner of Fodlan, even find the crevice to the underworld if such thing exist. Just to get you back...I was so scared of losing you again, like that time against Solon. Please don't go charging at enemies recklessly."

In a small corner of Claude's consciousness, there's a different kind of fear of losing her. Something he can't pinpoint but the first time he laid eyes on her on that crisp early morning in Remire several years ago, he knew he had to keep her safe even if she's way more experienced in the battlefield than him.

That's why he studied his butt off in every way, while still playing the part of being a casual student.

Byleth cradled his face in her hands then pressed a light kiss onto the tip of his nose.

"I'll try. But if anyone I care about is in danger, I wouldn't hesitate of rushing in without a plan."

He pouted at that. "Fine. Guess I'll draw up strategies where everyone at least have someone near them."

He leaned in again for a kiss, taking it slow at first. It was a surprise for Byleth when Claude started using his tongue, though what's more surprising is Nardel coming into the room unannounced, and clearing his throat to get their attention.

They pushed away from one another at that, their faces warm from their act and the fact that they were caught doing it.

"Shouldn't you knock first?" Claude said crossly to the older man.

"I wasn't really expecting anyone in here." Nardel replied. "I would have thought the two of you have gone to the stables or something..." He turned to look at Byleth.

"Please take care of him well, professor. And be patient with him, being inexperienced with women."

Claude bristled at that, and Byleth only nodded, not knowing what else to reply with.

The older man then smirked at Claude, giving him a wink as he walks out backward.

"Things like this should be done in locked rooms with comfortable beddings, Master Claude. Should I prepare your room for that?"

"Oh shut it. And don't tell my parents!"

Nardel's grin widened at that as he closed the door with a snap.

"Damn that old man..." Claude muttered, knowing the fact that he can't do anything to stop him from telling his parents.

Well. There's always that one unexpected Judith card.

He turned to Byleth, kissed her fully on the lips, then turned to the door.

"Sorry Teach. Let's pop some cherries later in the evening okay? And let's discuss when we're going to Sreng to check out that legend you agreed to look into with me then you backed out to go to Lake Teutates instead. Not fair, you know."

Byleth stood there, at a loss on his double entendre once again.

Does he mean the cherry fruit or...??

And though he had been that way since she had known him as her student, the times they've spent on tea time feels like a deja vu.

Every time he talks about the mushrooms or any kind of food he cooks, his face would light up and it gives her that warm fuzzy feeling inside.

As if seeing someone she had longed to see for how many years. Not counting the time she went missing for five years of course.

And she really wanted to go back to Lake Teutates, have a chat with that Guardian at some length...

But if the legend about Macuil being true in the Sreng region, she guess she can go and escort Claude to keep him from being a nuisance. His curious nature always land him in situations that needed some intervention before it could escalate into more trouble.


End file.
